Conventionally, navigation apparatuses such as a car navigation apparatus have a function of searching for routes from a departure place to a destination. Such navigation apparatuses execute a process for displaying searched routes on maps to be displayed on a display screen or a process for giving voice guidance about turning directions or the like to users so as to guide the users based on the searched routes.
Recently, portable navigation apparatuses have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-115086). In a portable information device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, users input information about a departure place, boarding stations, trains to use, stations to get off, and a destination, so that a route search process for searching for the routes from the departure place to the boarding stations, and the routes from the stations to get off to the destination is executed.